In the context of articulation devices, particularly in wheel carriers or similar chassis areas, the problem arises, on the one hand, of being able to locate the fitted position of a joint cup that receives a head area of the pivot pin while compensating for manufacturing tolerances, in such manner that the said fitted position of the joint is optimized for the conditions that occur during driving; on the other hand, it should also be possible to adjust the position of the head of the joint in response to dynamic loads during driving operation, to enable stress-free connection of the chassis components.